ilsognofandomcom-20200213-history
Sognatrici e Sognatori
Sognatrici and Sognatori around the world! We come from all over. We've started forums, blogs, fan pages, new profiles, made videos, clipped photos, watched feeds, searched endlessly, pieced together the story, translated scripts, dissected moments, shared links, and at minimum, followed Sarah and Veronica through their love. We're in different time zones. At one time or another, we've all lost sleep, snuck behind work, turned away family and friends, involved ourselves beyond a way we are familiar with, across the world, with many people we hardly know, online, with a shared excitement and ardor. But beyond all this, what we've really been doing is sharing with one another a dream, that in our disbelief, because the entirely unique circumstance, is able unfold before our eyes. A dream that is sincere, overwhelming, intense and more enchanting than we could have ever imagined. Except it's real. This is a list & map of supporters, addicts, occasional inhalers, believers of "Il Sogno" or "The Dream" and Sarah & Veronica journey in the 10th season of Grande Fratello (Big Brother). We want to see where all you, the dreamers or i sognatori have come from, so please add your name here, and by clicking on the map below, so there'll also be a visual representation of The Dream. Contributors to this wiki are also listed here below, under Wiki Contributors If you have any trouble, just let me know with . If you're interested in adding information or comments to this wiki in your own language (like this page for example), you can also let me know using the same form or the talk page. The Map En Español • In Italiano • A map of dreamers, supporters and addicts of the il sogno around the world. Click the image of the map below to view the map. 'Unfortunately, the markers will not show up here †, but they are viewable by clicking on the Google map below. '''Want to add yourself to the map? We've made it even easier this time. Scroll down to "How to add your placemark". Everyone is free to embed this map on their own website or blog. You can do so by clicking the "Link" button on the top right-hand corner on the map page. The map is called '''"Il Sogno (Sarah & Veronica) Map". †if anyone knows how to embed a Google "My Map" into a wiki, help would be much appreciated! Tell me how here. How to add your placemark In English • En Español • In Italiano • English Go to http://bit.ly/EngSMap and fill in the form. We will try to add you to the map & to The Dreamer's list as soon as possible, but your placemark will not appear immediately. Wait a day or so. We do need our own time to watch all the Sarah & Veronica videos too, okay? (^_^) Thats it! Easy, right? Español Ve a http://bit.ly/EspSMapa y llena el formulario que se te presenta. Intentaremos añadirte al mapa y a La Lista de los Soñadores/as (The Dreamer's list) lo antes posible, pero tu marca de posición (placemark) no aparecerá inmediatamente. Por favor espera al menos un día. Nosotras también necesitamos nuestro tiempo para ver todos los videos de Sarah y Verónica, ¿ok? (^_^) Intentaremos añadirte al mapa y a los Soñadores/as lo antes posible, ¡Eso es todo! Fácil ¿no? Italiano Vai a http://bit.ly/ItalSMappa e riempi il form. Ti aggiungeremo alla Mappa ed ai Sognatori e La Lista dei Sognatrici/tori al più presto ma la tua posizione sulla mappa (segnaposto/"placemark") non apparirà immediatamente. Aspetta circa un giorno. Anche noi abbiamo bisogno di un pò di tempo per vedere i video di Sarah e Veronica, ok? (^_^) Tutto qui! Semplice no?" Map Colour Key AfterEllen & Dreams Come True - Red Mari's Canale - Blue Io Non Sono Lesbica - Green Default - Turquoise Map Ninjas The team of manic map adders who've been processing your requests include: chocoholic, minipixel, Tozita, twiggy, ufos are real, Volkz, xHuma, aftermilk. The Dreamers I sognatori, Hancock's please! In alphabetical order for every nationality. Feel free to externally link to a bio or blog or something. To link, click the chain icon, then click the external link tab, and enter the information there. Regions are assigned by the UN. If you are not sure about your region, please check this easy to read list here. • Your name/username - city&/country • Africa • ariam - Eritrea • Zbrit07 - Mauritius • lolitta - Morocco • Sasha - Windhoek, Namibia • Americas Latin America and the Caribbean • AlejAna - Argentina • Andru - Argentina • Anjelik - Argentina • Argenta - Buenos Aires, Argentina •�Sofi Nileciardiana - Buenos Aires, Argentina • buenavidagl - Córdoba, Argentina • lenitakatina - Puerto Madryn, Argentina • Natalia Aprile - Buenos Aires, Argentina • Nina - Rosario, Argentina • Pali - Buenos Aires, Argentina • Pachuu - Buenos Aires, Argentina •�Romina - Rosario, Argentina • Rominita - Buenos Aires, Argentina • sa - Córdoba, Argentina • Sil - Buenos Aires, Argentina • snoopy noop - Cordoba, Argentina • B. - Rio de Janeiro, Brasil • Celeste - Recife, Brazil • duh - Sao Paulo, Brasil • Fernanda - Volta Redonda, Brasil • Fortaleza - Brasil • Geovana - Brasil • korki - Brasil • luatarzo - Brasília, Brazil • Lucy - Rio de Janeiro, Brasil • Lud - Rio de Janeiro, Brazil • Ma - Brasil • Por toda a vida Sarah - Brazilia, Brazil • Samara - Araxá, Brazil • Sheila - Bahia, Brasil • SP - Brasil • Thaisa Alcântara - Ilhéus, Brazil • Yara Yelena - João Pessoa, Brazil • Porto Alegre, Brasil • Juliana Audi - Rio de Janeiro, Brasil • suyanne cavalcante - Piauí, Brasil • Sú - Brasil • Geisa - João Pessoa, Brasil • Miranda - Santa Catarina, Brasil • _celeste - Recife, Brasil • Claudia Trevizan - Santo André, Brasil • Bianca Carvahlo - Divinopolis, Brasil • Mariliadt - Paraiba, Brasil • Helena Murta - Belo Horizonte, Brasil • Amanda - Valparaiso, Chile • biankita - Antofagasta, Chile • pamela_chile - Chile • Suh_sana - Chile • MPMT - Santiago de Chile, Chile • Anaazul - Colombia • Antara Adachi - Colombia • CutieDumplings - Colombia • Lexa - Barranquilla, Colombia • Paova - Colombia • Dumis177 - Colombia • carito0723 - Neiva, Colombia • Polaka73 - Baranquilla, Colombia • Rayna VI - Bogotá, Colombia • Topdelirious - Medellin, Colombia • Bogota, Colombia • Alexa - Santo Domingo, Dominican Republic • Volkz - San Salvador, El Salvador • MiPiace - San Salvador, El Salvador • Chapi - Guatemala, Guatemala • Aremypamela - Veracruz, Mexico • Auschwitz-Birkenau - Distrito Federal, Mexico • Bicho - Torréon, México • Buffy - Zapopan, Jalisco, Mexico • cammnatura - Mexico City, Mexico • CD.Obregon - Sonora - Mexico • clauOyervides - Nueva Rosita, Mexico • cofcof - Culiacán, México • fix_me - Ciudad de México, México • Ivette - Leon, Mexico • pam.cancun - Cancun, Mexico • Jenny Romo - San Luis Potosí, Mexico • kaori - Mexico • Khronos 93 - Morelos, Mexico • la poderosa anny - dominicana en mexico • lau_im - Tijuana, Baja California, Mexico • mikaela.cipiace / michelonguisss - Mexico • Oli - Morelia, Mexico • pali07 - Mexico City, Mexico • Rocio de Leon - Torreón, Coahuila, Mexico • Rocka - Mexico • Sirungui - Guadalajara, Jalisco, Mexico • sopjiamx - Guadalajara, Mexico • Specialonebts - Puebla, Mexico • Sssil - Hermosillo, México • Tamara - Mexico City, Mexico • Yoshira - Cualicán, México • YramDaug - Mérida, Yucatán, México • Criber - Minatitlan, Mexico • Shimewana - Mexico city, Mexico • Carlita - Cuernavaca, Morelos, Mexico • Claudia - Managua, Nicaragua • Nohelia - Managua, Nicaragua • kairolg - Panama • Marisah - Peru • Ali Dagos - Arequipa, Peru • Bann - Trujillo, Peru • fany - Lima, Peru • irinaderevko - Santa Rosa, Lima, Peru • VV - Lima, Peru • Kristel - Pucallpa, Peru • Tania - Lima, Peru • vv - Lima, Peru • divinitydream - Caguas, Puerto Rico • Akari - Cumaná, Venezuela • chaoticsava - Venezuela • kasogno - Caracas, Venezuela • nazareth6 - Venezuela • tzp - Caracas, Venezuela • Vigi - Venezuela • YenyP - Venezuela • Northern America • Arianna - Calgary, Alberta, Canada • Crinoid - Whitehorse, Yukon, Canada • dreamsv - Canada • Gene - Toronto, Canada • Live4dream - Toronto, Canada • Rosixi - Surrey, Canada • Kelsey S - Montreal, Quebec, Canada • Mer.C - Vancouver, Canada • Roe - Ontario, Canada • speakout - Montreal, Canada • thalie07 - Québec, Canada • ufos_are_real - Niagara Falls, Ontario, Canada • AshleyV - Houston, Texas, USA • Ashley Valsin - Spring, Texas, USA • aude.somniare_aude.amare - Los Angeles, CA, USA • boredbored - San Francisco, CA, USA • Bugsy2B - Washington DC, USA • cantdance - Los Gatos, CA, USA • chloe121212 - Indiana, USA • D - Pennsylvania, USA • Debbi - Hawaii, USA • Friccina - San Francisco, USA • fridak - San Francisco, CA, USA • I luv Legos - Tulsa, Oklahoma, USA • kcoss - Tucson, AZ, USA • larita - New Jersey, USA • megzz - New York City, USA • Nileciardina - New York, USA • occhiverdi - New York, NY, USA • pudepaw - Austin, Texas, USA • Rainbow_flowers - Pittsburgh, USA • Sugarwater - Phoenix, AZ, USA • Texcin - Happy, Texas, USA • Washington DC, USA • Asia Eastern Asia • Sharon - Hong Kong • Kyoko - Tokyo, Japan • Kemopetrol - Chita, Russia • JustGreen - Seoul, South Korea • South-Eastern Asia • Viva saronica - Brunei • lisamaroon - Indonesia • Sheepo - Indonesia • chris - Penang, Malaysia • closetcase - Malaysia • Arnab - Johor, Malaysia • info07 - Philippines • ref44 - Philippines • SHAYNE - Philippines • Sun Moonstar - Philippines • redsblack5 - Singapore • ssea - Singapore • Jaah - Thailand • Western Asia • roni - Tel Aviv, Israel • Ronza - Jordan • Europe Eastern Europe • Ayya - Sofia, Bulgaria • Ash Carax - Brno, Czech Republic • caffetito - Prague, Czech Republic • Cheva - Greece • Andrea - Warsaw, Poland • Dea - Romania • Ioana - Romania • Simone - Bucharest, Romania • Ioana - Romania • elsi77 - Russia • kemopetrol - Chita, Russia • Northern Europe • Bisme - Svendborg, Denmark • ahj321 - UK • Charlie123 - Sheffield, UK • Chocoholic - Preston, England • Chof - London, England • Helen kittie3 - Feltham, London, UK • Nowvoyager - London, England • pinpin - Warwick, UK • swansea - Wales • Viviana75 - London, England • Koo87 - Helsinki, Finland • Lewan - Helsinki, Finland • Taina - Lohja, Finland • Mosesposes77 - Tralee, Ireland • Suzhan - Sligo, Ireland • Ezitis - Riga, Latvia • Sarah-RealLove - Oslo, Norway • ItaloNordica - Drammen, Norway • Jen - Gothenburg, Sweden • Lindi - Gothenburg, Sweden • Martina - Säffle, Sweden • Southern Europe • dea dushi - Tirana, Albania • aetrelyn - Croatia • Ivana-Rijeka - Croatia • 21SOGNO - Roma, Italy • 22luci87 - Rimini, Italy • 85alevale - Gabicce Mare, Italy • 88ale - Calabria, Italy • 89melrose - Cittadella, Italy • 1000Briciola - Ivrea, Italy • aaa838383 - Milano, Italy • acquahosete - Oristano, Italy • Ale_Ciardina - Gioia Tauro, Italy • Ale80 - Messina, Italy • alessandra - Padova, Italy • alessandra perra - Cagliari, Italy • Alessandro Crema - Rovigo, Italy • Alextiger - Italy • Alice Quiere el Sueño - Venezia, Italy • Amazzone DelSogno - Torre del greco, Italy • Ambra - Palermo, Italy • Amelie Ciardinile - Sassari, Italy • Angelica - Treia, Italy • angelica80 - Andria, Italy • Anemone - L'Aquila, Italy • angy - Caserta, Italy • Anna - Napoli, Italy • anna ballantine - Treviso, Italy • Anto Nella - Torino, Italy • Antonella Cambiano - Licata, Italy • arwen_51 - Firenze, Italy • Assunta - Termini Imerese, Italy • athy89 - Bologna, Italy • barbara - Chiavari, Italy • barabara - Milano, Italy • Barbara Suffredini - Livorno, Italy • bilancinalove - Portici, Italy • bimba_63 - Roma, Italy • Blanca Bon - Marsala, Italy • brittina92 - Como, Italy • carmen - Italy • Carolle17 - Roma • Cetty Di Bella - Messina, Italy • cherry - Perugia, Italy • cilloni chiara - Reggio Emilia, Italy • Cimi - Bologna, Italy • cioppy72 - Roma, Italy • claudietta_8 - Roma, Italy • Clod - Torino, Italy • cortocircuito - Salerno, Italy • cris 68 - Codogno, Italy • cristina giulianini - Siena, Italy • dadachi - Corigliano Calabro, Italy • Daiana Grassetti - Macerata, Italy • dania3685 - Milano, Italy • danuz9 - Buccinasco, Italy • darykerry - Sassari, Italy • demaspe - Roma, Italy • demy - Pietrasanta, Italy • Elena - Varese, Italy • Elena Bianchi - Parma, Italy • Eli tupamor - Roma, Italy • elyk - Varese, Italy • emanuxx - Macerata, Italy • EmilyChi - Milano, Italy • Erika - Milano, Italy • EVeronica1976 - Urbino, Italy • ez1824 - Pistoia, Italy • Fabiola Stefania Miacaela - Marano di Napoli, Italy • Federica - Velleteri, Roma, Italy • federica87 - Milano, Italy • fefe88 - Lecce, Italy • Ferdina - Ferrara, Italy • Francesca d'Andrea - Fermo, Italy • francesca ferretti - Roma, Italy • Francesca Giuffredi - Parma, Italy • Francy Mari - Trani, Italy • Franzi - Olbia, Italy • fray - Trapani, Italy • Frederica Chuisaroli - Recanati, Italy • friend love - Podernone, Italy • Fullu Sogna - Mantova, Italy • Giachi - Spoleto, Italy • Giò - Trapani, Italy • Giovanna Ollio - Aversa, Italy • Giu - Milano, Italy • Giuli Forlì - Forlì, Italy • Annuccia - Dolo, Venezia, Italy • giulia - Viareggio, Italy • giuliab86 - Civitanova Marche, Italy • goldensoul26 - Bari, Italy • Gufina Siciliana - Palermo, Italy • h2o - Roma, Italy • Hai Lin - Spino d'Adda, Italy • heart664 - Novara, Italy • ikran - Rimini, Italy • Ila Mont - Napoli, Italy • ilaria - Bergamo Italy • ilaria ila - Ancona, Italy • il sogno - Napoli, Italy • Isainstant - Ferrara, Italy • Ivana - Palermo, Italy • jamelcf - Foligno, Italy • jan 7d - Rossano, Italy • jenny - Roma, Italy • jessica - Milano, Italy • Jessica91 - Salerno, Italy • Jorja80 (Silvia) - Verona, Italy • joyful liplock - Roma, Italy • kissesbyitaly3 - Roma, Italy • Kriscia Nayle!! - Bologna, Italy • LAiMaybe - Napoli, Italy • laramay - Roma, Italy • lau05866 - Milano, Italy • Laug1981 - Brescia, Italy • Mikelina - Roma, Italy • Lau-WSOGNO - Parma, Italy • LenaInside - Pordenone, Italy • Lilith - Amalfi, Italy • LilJade, Italy - Padova, Italy • Linda - Emily Castle - Gozzano, Italy • Linfa Tredici, Roma, Italy • Livia - Napoli, Italy • lorena lambritto - Enna, Italy • lory - Soncino, Italy • lù - Ponza, Italy • Luce - Napoli, Italy • Lucrezia Rossi - Lecco, Italy • ludovica - Calabria, Italy • Luna dolce - Santa Maria a Monte Pisa, Italy • luna rossi - Bari, Italy • MacTrix - Roma, Italy • Magb - Leon, Italy • manuTraaum - Castelfranco di Sotto, Italy • mara - Ravenna, Italy • Mari* - Bari, Italy • Marianna - Napoli, Italy • Mari Nami - Vicenza, Italy • Martafran - Brescia, Italy • marty00 - Concorezzo, Italy • mary 89 - Reggio di Calabria, Italy • mary_mars - Siracusa, Italy • M13604 - Mentana, Italy • maurissimo framauri - Sicilia, Italy • MelisandeShahrizai - Roma, Italy • michela - Caprodise CE, Italy • Michela Maccioni - Pisa, Italy • MICHSUPERMICH - Udine, Italy • Miciacleo - Milano, Italy • Minipixel - Turin, Italy • mobidck - Torino, Italy • monysì - Alghero, Italy • moskelito - Sant'Anastasi, Italy • MsSwami09 (Vale) - Roma, Italy • Nana Osaki - Ancona, Italy • Nicole - Venezia, Italy • Nicole Mel - Treviso, Italy • niku9390 - Oristano, Italy • Ombretta - Bologna, Italy • onlymeSogno - Lecce, Italy • paz_zzz - Lecce, Italy • Pecol91 - Verona, Italy • pibodi71 - Bologna, Italy • planetfede - Jesolo, Italy • Pold63 - Milano, Italy • Pon Lullaby - Agrigento, Italy • porzy82 - Monopoli, Italy • queen" - Romano di Lombardia, Italy • QuiSolo PerIlSogno - Busto Arsizio, Italy • r7835 - Udine, Italy • raffaella palatucci - Avellino, Italy • Raffaini Paola - Brescia, Italy • Ragazza Artistica - Modica, Italy • ramona.cavallinni - Bologna, Italy • Rebecca - Napoli, Italy • rebecca - Venezia, Italy • ReNèe - Trieste, Friuli Venezia Giulia, Italy • ritalago1 - Ferrara, Italy • Rita Prestifilippo - Palermo, Italy • robba - Napoli, Italy • Roberta Meraviglia - Bari, Italy • Roberta Ro - Napoli, Italy • Roby - Alessandria, Italy • Roman Dream Addict - Roma, Italy • rosella molteni - Lombardia, Italy • Salvatore Virdis - Sassari, Italy • sa(ppivu) - Padova, Italy • saraerbavoglio - Chiari, Italy • Sarah Bruno - Giardini Naxos, Italy • SaraheVeroGenoa - Genova, Italy • sarahvero - Firenze, Italy • Sarah Nile - Napoli, Italy • Sarah Sogno - Bolzano, Italy • sarahve4e - Campodarsego, Padova, Italy • Sarah Walker - Samarate, Italy • sarokkia - Dolianova, Cagliari, Sardinia, Italy • Secret - Sulmona, Italy • seracnes - Anagni, Italy • serendpity87 - Barletta, Italy • sgall - Milano, Italy • sid78 - Avezzano, Italy • Silvia Sibbiuccina - Marino, Roma, Italy • simona - Taranto, Italy • Sirao - Brescia, Italy • Sofia Avax D'Avola - Pisa, Italy • sogno246 - Roma, Italy • Sogno d'estate - Firenze, Italy • sognodimezzaestate - Pesaro, Italy • sogno sogno sognami - Roma, Italy • solojuve1990 - Verona, Italy • SomniumEvadit - Foggia, Italy • Sonia - Roma, Italy • Sonia - Cantu, Italy • sonia76ch - Mantova, Italy • Ste TheDreamer - Barletta, Italy • student86f - Perugia, Italy • tarantinafolle - Taranto, Italy • Taty* - Cagliari, Italy • Teresa Depreziato - Milano, Italy • Terry - Bergamo, Italy • Titti The Dreamer - Marano di Napoli, Italy • tiziana - Napoli, Italy • Tognazzina - Milano, Italy • TREKSTOR, Terni, Italy • tristy85 - Modena, Italy • turnbull - Lucca, Italy • turritana - Sassari, Italy • twinstars19 - Rimini, Italy • Utentessa - Catania, Sicilia, Italy • valentina - Pesaro, Italy • Valentina Lombardo - Catania, Italy • valeria - Bologna, Italy • vany-laroscia - Popoli, Italy • vasy(93thebestdamngirl) - Napoli, Italy • venerora - Salermo, Italy • Kikki - Palazzolo sull'Oglio, Italy • Veronica - Carpi, Italy • Veronica Ciardi - Roma, Italy • Veronica Rogers - Castelnovo ne' Monti, Italy • veronica78 - Ferrara, Italy • Veronik Sarah - Torino, Italy • vi_83 - Genova, Italy • vivere inunsogno - Firenze, Italy • RosaS - Crotone, Italy • voltarepagina - Perugia, Italy • VORTEX409 - Trecase, Napoli, Italy • WinnieDanielita - Napoli, Italy • wwillow - Milano, Italy • xena73 - Caselle Torinese, Italy • xsevgf - Bari, Italy • Yaaah - Milano, Italy • yleniac76 - Roma, Italy • Ylenia Corona - Palermo, Italy • Zainetto - Fiorano Modenese, Italy • z.eliana - Palermo, Italy • zetus83 - Milano, Italy • Sarah Afijfij - Malta • Venere85f - Malta • Yleniac - Malta • besanenoci - Belgrade, Serbia • Jelena - Nis, Serbia • Jovana - Belgrade, Serbia • moni - Ljublana, Slovenia • ads - Leganés, Spain • Angela - Spain • Arantza - Vitoria Gasteiz, Spain • Atak - Badajoz, Spain • bardenera - Carcastillo, Spain • Celjen - Madrid, Spain • CHIKImc Arancha - Cartagena, Spain • DOODLE - Amurrio, Spain • electioneering_- Bilbao, Spain • elena - Madrid, Spain • esther - Gran Canaria, Spain • Esti - Vitoria Gasteiz, Spain • fancab - Cuenca, Spain • fla_mai - Zumaia, Guipuzcoa, Spain • Genix - Las Palmas, Spain • gh - Lorca, Spain • greta - Alicante, Spain • Grim - Barcelona, Spain • kryzty - Palma de Mallorca, Spain • Helena - Las Palmas de Gran Canaria, Spain • Rogue - Las Palmas de Gran Canaria, Spain • Honey - Murcia, Spain • Ity - Barcelona, Spain • Iwanttocreer - Madrid, Spain • Jett - Tenerife, Spain • kibele - Barcelona, Spain • lasuperfani - Spain • lauramamita - Barcelona, Spain • lienxes - Valencia, Spain • livia - Zaragoza, Spain • Louise - Barcelona, Spain • LoveCiardi - Zaragoza, Spain • Loveconsul - Barcelona, Spain • Maclau - León, Spain • maes - Sevilla, Spain • mari - Madrid, Spain • María F - Madrid, Spain • Martha - Valencia, Spain • menuda2003 - Sevilla, Spain • miluca - Islas Cnarias, Spain • Murcia - Murcia, Spain • Angy - Navarra, Spain • muriel - Barcelona, Spain • Namaste - Santiago de Compostela, Spain • Nube_dreamer - Málaga, Spain • pequenatata - Pontevedra, Galicia, Spain • pititona - Palma de Mallorca, Spain • rage - Granada, Spain • rakkel - Santiago de Compostela, Spain • RiiR - Badajoz, Spain • rocio - Cordoba, Spain • Rosa - Alicante, Spain • sara - Griñón, Spain • sarilla - Madrid, Spain • silver che - Valencia, Spain • sirenles - Málaga, Spain • sognolitica - Valencia, Spain • sonia - España • Talkyrte - Basauri, Spain • theduendeciya - Lorca, Spain • Vanessa - Valencia, Spain • volvoreta - Vigo, Spain • xeada - Galicia, Spain • XenXiTa - Murcia, Spain • xipass - La Coruña, Spain • yes! - Spain • yessica - Spain • yomisma - Albacete, Spain • bridgeangela - Istanbul, Turkey • Western Europe • juliaminor - Brussels, Belgium • Meryn - Meerhout, Belgium • Mette - Brussels, Belgium • vassallo antonella - Belgium • Huma - Paris, France • Jessica Sognante - Pfastatt, France • mandc - France • Melina - Paris, France • pauline - Angers, France • valelsa - Toulouse, France • Francesca - Nice, France • beddaduci - Dillingen, Germany • Caotic89 - Spellen, Germany • Fran - Germany • Francesca - Dortmund, Germany • Frani - Berlin, Germany • minikiniklub - Berlin, Germany • mmadness - Bremen, Germany • Natalia - Frankfurt, Germany • Orbea - Munich, Germany • Ann - Hamburg, Germany • Lena - Kassel, Germany • ckbumblebee - Münster, Germany • avfrilaura - Coldrerio, Switzerland • Black-Rainbow - Bern, Switzerland • Caradegalleta Caradepapa - Zurich, Switzerland • Iolanda - Locarno, Swizzerland • Liliana Brienza - Zurigo, Switzerland • PetitePeste - Ascona, Switzerland • soulkeys - Lugano, Switzerland • Kimi83 - Zürich, Switzerland • Dani85 - Rotterdam, The Netherlands • decalle - The Neathelands • Kathy282 - The Netherlands • Luna - Amsterdam, The Netherlands • Oceania • Glassi - Brisbane, Australia • Scrambler - Sydney, Australia • Tiff - Sydney, Australia • This Wiki This is to thank all of those who have contributed to this site. Write your name here. Feel free to link to your AE bio, or another bio. Or whatever. If you'de like to talk/say sommink to all of us, hit the "Discussion" tab above or this link, and then click leave a message. If you'd like to talk to one of us, check out our user page(s) and hit the talk tab. For now, we are still just getting started in heeeerrree (cue Black Eyed Peas), questions/discussions can be hosted in here (Talk:Sognatori) or in users' talk pages or in Aftermilk's talk page. If you leave a message on a user's talk page, they will be notified upon logging in the next time. Wiki Contributors Admin in bold. • aetrelyn • Aftermilk(talk -'' ''- iamaddicted) • Chloe121212 • Minipixel • Rhymess • Sharon1112 • sheepo • Ufos are real • Category:Brasil is with IL SOGNO!!! Category:Users Category:Community